


Sieste Interrompue

by natproms1 (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Series: Nathan [2]
Category: TPMP, Touche Pas A Mon Poste ! RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, handjob
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/natproms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille est un peu jaloux. Et enfin ils se retrouvent après trois jours d'éloignement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sieste Interrompue

**Author's Note:**

> écrit l'autre jour après l'émission avec Audrey Lamy et Alice Pol. Corrigé mais il reste sans doute des fautes. Les commentaires sont plus qu'apprécié ;)

Cyril est toujours en train de débriefer avec Gilles et Thierry. Caroline, Enora et Jean-Michel sont déjà partis, Jean-Luc, il le voit demain et Isa, il aura tout le temps de l'appeler plus tard. Quant à Bertrand... Il attend que Camille soit prêt à partir pour lui glisser quelques mots sur sa chronique.  
   
Il connait l'amitié entre les deux, il sait qu'ils sont amis et qu'ils s'entendent bien. Mais il sent bien que Camille évite un peu Bertrand depuis quelques temps.  
   
Ils se connaissent depuis 6 ans, sortent ensemble depuis 5 ans et demi et ils se connaissent très bien désormais. Il sait que Camille est jaloux. Et c'était encore pire quand ils n'étaient pas encore sortis du placard à propos de leur relation.  
   
Camille n'est pas extrêmement jaloux, il sait très bien que Cyril et Bertrand, ce n'est qu'un jeu, un délire entre amis et amis seulement. Mais ils jouent au même jeu tous les soirs devant les caméras et pour eux, il se trouve que la réalité n'en est pas si éloignée. Tout le temps passé à travailler avec Bertrand sur son prime l'a également éloigné de Camille. Et le soir en rentrant, les conversations tournaient souvent autour de ce sujet. Camille ne se dérobait pas et parlait bien évidemment avec lui, proposait des choses, critiquait honnêtement mais il a bien senti qu'il y avait un petit éloignement.  
   
Il sort de ses pensées pile au moment où Thierry termine une blague. Il sourit faussement, le regard des mauvaises blagues bien visible. Il secoue sa tête comme s'il avait été grandement déçu. Il ne peut ajouter de commentaires alors se tourne et s'en va. «  Salut les p'tits culs, à demain ! » Il ajoute avec un geste de la main.  
   
« Bon les filles ! Ça va ? Ça c'est bien passé ? »  
   
« Oui ! » Alice t Audrey répondent en cœur en se levant du canapé de leur loge.  
   
« Ca va, on serait restée plus longtemps ! » Ajoute Audrey qui s'approche d'un pas de cowboy du présentateur.  
   
« Alors, le Camille ? On me le cachait, hein ! » Elle s'exclame avec un grand sourire.  
   
« Et oui ! Au cas où j'avais une touche avec toi, tu vois ! » Il répond en la prenant dans ses bras. « Faut qu'vous veniez plus souvent dans l'émission, tu me manque ! »  
   
« Bah ça se voit tellement que tu en oublie de me parler du mec de ta vie ! » Elle lui répond en s'écartant vivement. Elle lui tapote l'épaule et s'éloigne de lui en riant. « Allez, on s'fait une bouffe, je t'appelle dans la semaine ! » Elle attrape sa veste et file vers la porte.  
   
« Et toi aussi, tu reviens ! » Cyril s'exclame à Alice alors qu'elle s'approche pour lui faire la bise. « Qu'on s'amuse un peu dans ce studio de merde ! » Il l'attrape et la serre fort dans ses bras. « Vous me révisez le Gitano, okay ! La prochaine fois que vous venez, vous me faite un medley ! » Il ajoute alors qu'il les laisse partir.  
   
« Ah Cyril, je te cherchais ! » Bertrand passe la tête par la porte et entre.  
   
« Bah tu m'as trouvé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a c'ui-ci ? » Il s'exclame en lui tapotant la joue.  
   
« Bah le débrief quoi. Ou tu me fais poireauter comme tout à l'heure ? »  
   
« Ah désolé pour ça, tu me connais. » Il lui dit en caressant doucement sa joue, la barbe lui râpant légèrement les doigts. Mais il les enlève aussi sec, comme brûlé, en apercevant Camille à la porte. « Ah Camille ! » Il s'exclame pour signaler la présence de ce dernier à Bertrand.  
   
« Bon, bah je vais vous laisser. » Dit Bertrand en se retournant et en voyant le regard de Camille. Pas si dur que ça, mais un peu énervé et excédé tout de même.  
   
« Nan, nan t'inquiètes Bertrand, je suis venu en scooter de toute façon. Je vais rentrer. » Sa voix est fatiguée, son visage l'est tout autant. Et il a un air perdu, blessé même. « Je le vois à la maison. » Il ajoute, pour lui, pour Cyril ou pour Bertrand, il ne sait plus bien. Il connait Cyril, il connait Bertrand, il sait que rien ne se passe entre les deux. Mais Cyril lui manque, il l'a pas vu depuis trois jours, et ces attouchements, qu'il a pourtant l'habitude de voir et même d'en rire après avec les autres, lui perce le cœur et lui retourne les entrailles. Cette caresse devrait être pour lui, ce regard fier de Cyril quand il complimente son protégé, ces attentions, il les voudrait pour lui et lui seul. C'est con, c'est égoïste, il le sait et pourtant.  Ces pensées tourbillonnent dans sa tête alors que son regard est fixé sur les deux, son épaule toujours appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.  
   
Cyril ne peut le laisser partir comme ça et s'approche de lui. « Hey, bébé, ça va ? » Il parle tout doucement, une main venant caresser la joue de Camille, bien plus poilue que celle de Bertrand. Mais sa barbe (rousse !) est plus douce, il est bien habitué à ce touché.  
   
Bertrand les observe, ne sachant que faire car Camille bloque la seule issue. Il aimerait pourtant se faire tout petit, se faire oublier, faire en sorte que Camille ne soit pas dans cet état quand il retrouve son chéri après une longue journée.  
   
« Je suis con. » Les mots sortent brusquement de la bouche de Camille. Sa voix se casse légèrement d'ailleurs et il reprend son souffle difficilement, comme s'il retenait des larmes. Les nerfs, tout simplement.  
   
« Mais non. » Cyril essaie de le rassurer. Il sait dans quelle position Camille se trouve et lui-même en est désolé.  
   
« Si. » Il reprend sa respiration et continue d'une voix plus posée. « Mais t'inquiètes, c'est les nerfs. Le tournage de vendredi, Lille ce week-end, toi qu'était malade et je pouvais même pas te chouchouter. » Il triture la cravate de Cyril en parlant, défaisant le nœud mais le laissant autour de son cou.  
   
Cyril, de la pointe des pieds, pose ses lèvres contre celles de Camille. Rien de fougueux, rien de passionnel, mais un baiser rassurant, plein de chaleur et d'amour. « Je suis là. Et je vais bien, c'était rien, juste un coup de fatigue. »  
   
« Y a que toi qui a des coups de fatigue en vacances quand même. » Camille rit en prenant le visage de Cyril dans ses mains et en l'embrassant de nouveau, à pleine bouche cette fois-ci. Il en oublie Bertrand, leurs problèmes et surtout qu'ils sont en public. Alors certes les locaux sont presque vides mais il reste encore quelques techniciens, maquilleurs et personnes de la production qui terminent de tout remettre en ordre.  
Les mains de Cyril viennent sur ses hanches pour rapprocher leurs corps, elles glissent un peu plus haut et se posent au creux de ses reins. Ils se serrent, fort, leurs bouches écrasées l'une contre l'autre, les langues se déliant et jouant l'une avec l'autre, se souvenant du goût qu'il leur a tant manqué pendant ces trois jours. L'envie monte, Cyril peut le sentir contre son propre bas-ventre. Les mains de Camille caresse son dos, glisse sous sa veste puis sa chemise, et Bertrand ne peut s'empêcher de les faire revenir au monde réel en se raclant la gorge. Il a beau vouloir se faire tout petit, se faire oublier, pas au point d'être témoin d'une de leur partie de jambes en l'air.  
   
Camille lâche soudainement le corps de Cyril, brisant leur étreinte. Il est rouge, ses lèvres également et ses mains se dépêchent de remettre en ordre ses vêtements. Cyril se retourne et s'excuse d'un simple « désolé ».  
Camille s'écarte du passage et laisse passer Bertrand. Ce n'était pas vraiment voulu ni intentionnel, et ce n'est vraiment pas dans son habitude de rouler une pelle à Cyril en public mais il se réjouie un peu tout même. Si ça peut rappeler aux deux que Cyril est tout d'abord avec Camille et simplement ami avec Bertrand, et bien, il prend.  
   
« A tout à l'heure » Il glisse dans l'oreille de Cyril avant de s'éloigner promptement. S'il reste une seconde de plus dans les parages, ils commettront l'irréparable. Enfin, pas que ça le gêne plus que ça de se taper son boss sur le lieu de travail, mais il est tard, il est plus si jeune et ce canapé, il est pas aussi confortable que leur lit. Puis bon, on ne les laisserai plus jamais tranquille avec ça. Déjà qu'ils ont du mal à faire taire les commérages sur le soi-disant favoritisme, il n'y a pas besoin d'un rajouter une couche.  
   
 

...

   
   
Il gare sa voiture dans un coin du parking et coupe le contact. Un regard à sa montre et il sourit. Il est juste 13h, il a bien le temps pour une petite sieste crapuleuse. Il met un fond de musique, recule son siège et l'abaisse complètement. Il se recouvre de sa veste et part rejoindre les bras de Morphée presque instantanément.  
   
C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le réveille. Posé sur le siège passager, il est obligé de bouger pour le récupérer et répondre.  
   
Il décroche avec un grognement et c'est la voix de Nikos qui lui répond. « Allô, mon loup ? »  
   
« Haha Cyril, très drôle. » Il lui dit d'une voix sèche. C'est le manque de sommeil et le sursaut en plein rêve qui le rend si grognon.  
   
« Ca va mon bébé, t'as une voix bizarre... » Cyril s'inquiète. Ils ne se sont pourtant pas quitté en de mauvais terme le matin même, plutôt le contraire.  
   
« Oui, ça va, c'est juste que je faisais une sieste. » Camille s'excuse.  
   
« Ah j'suis désolé, j'allais t'inviter à déjeuner, je sors de l'enregistrement. T'es où, à D8 ? »  
   
« Ouais, dans le parking. »  
   
« Le parking ? »  
   
« Je dormais dans ma caisse pour être sûr de pas être déranger. C'est visiblement raté. » Il ajoute avec un petit rire.  
   
« Rendors-toi, je te rejoins avec un truc à manger. » Sur ce, Cyril raccroche et Camille se laisse retomber en arrière, le téléphone toujours en main et un sourire aux lèvres. Content à l'idée de voir Cyril plutôt que prévu et avec de la nourriture, il se rendort rapidement.  
   
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Cyril toque à sa vitre. Il lui ouvre avec un très grand sourire. Il capture ses lèvres la seconde où Cyril pose ses fesses sur le fauteuil passager. Rentrés tard la veille, ils n'avaient eu le temps de rien. La tête touchait à peine l'oreiller que Camille dormait déjà profondément. Mais maintenant, revigoré par une courte sieste, Camille ne veut plus se retenir. Il arrache presque les sacs des mains de Cyril pour les déposer aveuglément sur le tableau de bord. Puis il s'attaque à sa veste et sa chemise, ses lèvres dévorant toujours celles de Cyril.  
   
Soudainement, le siège de Cyril s'affaisse et Camille manque de l'assommer avec sa propre tête. Un rire échappe à Cyril. « Désolé, je pensais pas. » « Pas grave. » Camille répond d'une voix grave, pleine d'envie avant de reprendre les lèvres de Cyril entre les siennes, de les mordiller et les sucer doucement. Il n'a pas envie de prendre son temps et Cyril non plus. Les mains baladeuses se concentrent sur leurs entrejambes, à défaire les ceintures et braguettes, et à ouvrir le chemin vers l'objet de leur désir commun.  
   
Camille grogne, râle du fond de sa gorge, brise le baiser et s'appuie de ses mains contre le dossier pour venir chevaucher Cyril. Enfin positionner comme il faut pour faciliter leurs mouvements, il reprend leur étreinte, en profite pour lui mordiller la langue avant de le laisser prendre le contrôle.  
   
De son côté, Cyril prend Camille en main, une dans le bas du dos, glissée sous le jean et le boxer, l'autre entre les deux, bougeant frénétiquement entre leurs deux corps.  
   
Quatre jours d'abstinence, après cinq ans de vie commune, ce n'est pas si rare avec tout le travail qu'ils ont tous les jours, mais quatre jour d'éloignement, ça c'est plus compliqué. L'impossibilité de se toucher pendant tant de temps les rend plus fougueux, plus ardents, presque déchaînés.  
   
Camille n'en peut plus, ses hanches bougent d'elles-mêmes, rencontrent celles de Cyril pour que leurs membres s'enfoncent dans la main de Cyril et dans la sienne. Il cache son visage dans le cou de son amant, ses mouvements de va et vient son irréguliers, il jouit, un râle du fond de sa gorge chaud contre la peau brûlante de Cyril.  
   
Il mordille l'épaule de Cyril car désormais hypersensible, chaque mouvement est comme une petite décharge d'électricité. Puis il sent Cyril se tendre contre lui, son dos se cambre et leurs torses se rencontrent. Cyril jouit à son tour, avant de se laisser retomber contre le siège, en sueur dans cet espace confiné.  
   
Les lèvres de Camille laisse une traînée de baiser alors qu'elles cherchent celles de Cyril. Le baiser est lent et doux. Aucune envie de se presser, juste envie de sentir l'autre.  
   
Au bout de quelques minutes et toujours un peu haletant, Camille repose sa tête contre l'épaule de Cyril. Allongé de tout son long contre Cyril, et même si ses jambes ne sont pas dans la meilleure des positions, il reste ainsi, profitant de l'intimité qu'il peut enfin avoir avec son amant.  
   
« Va falloir bouger quand même un jour. » Cyril lui dit doucement, sa main lui caressant les cheveux.  
   
« Tu veux pas annuler l'émission et on rentre à la maison ? » Camille lui demande, ses lèvres contre sa peau, la tête toujours dans les nuages.  
   
« Haha, non, on peut pas là Cams. » Cyril rit, les vibrations de sa cage thoracique faisant bouger le corps de Camille.  
   
« Demande à Julien de la faire. » Camille propose alors qu'il joue sans trop y penser avec les poils du torse de Cyril. Ses paupières se ferment. Il finirait bien sa sieste comme ça, contre Cyril.  
   
« J'ai très envie de rentrer et de te faire tout plein de choses qu'on fait pas en public, mais c'est pas possible. » Cyril lui tapote les fesses à travers le jean avec un grand sourire.  
   
« Julien sera content. » Il argumente mais sent déjà les bras de Morphée l'accueillir à nouveau.  
   
« De ce que je veux te faire ? »  
   
« Mais nan. Pourquoi il peut pas faire l'émission à ta place. » Camille se relève légèrement pour regarder Cyril dans les yeux, l'air un peu endormi.  
   
« Cams, je t'aime aussi. » Cyril lui caresse le visage, le regard attendri.  
   
« Tu m'as manqué. » Camille lui avoue.  
   
« Toi aussi. »  
   
« J'ai été con avec Bertrand hier. » Camille reprend sa position contre l'épaule de Cyril, frissonnant légèrement.  
   
« Mais non. »  
   
« Mais si. »  
   
« Ca valait pas le coup d'être jaloux mais t'étais fatigué, c'est normal. Je dirai même que t'es à la limite du burn out. Je sais pas tout ce que t'as fait à Lille mais c'était pas reposant. » Il termine sur un petit rire. Il sait bien que Camille est sorti en boîte et qu'il a très peu dormi. S'il a couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, il ne lui a pas encore dit mais il ne cherche pas à savoir de toute façon.  
   
« Ouais nan. »  
   
« Tu t'es amusé. »   
   
« Bah oui, quand je bosse pour toi, je m'amuse toujours. »  
   
« Ah, vous êtes allé bossé en boîte ? » Et si, sa curiosité reprend le dessus.   
   
« Bah oui mon cher, ce p'tit cul il a bossé tout le week-end ! » Camille s'exclame en se relevant à nouveau. Il capture les lèvres de Cyril, les mords faiblement. « Y avait bien des nanas fans qui m'ont baratiné toute la nuit mais je n'ai rien fait. »  
   
« Humhum. » Cyril reprend leur baiser. Il a pas trop envie d'entendre ça. Il préfère quand Camille est passé à l'acte et qu'il a des détails croustillant à partager. Les sentiments des autres, c'est pas son truc. Ca l'excite qu'on désire 'son' Camille, qu'on le séduise. Mais pas qu'on l'aime, qu'on souhaite le lui prendre.  
   
« Par contre, y avait un mec. Canon. » Camille ajoute en se léchant les lèvres.  
   
« Humhum. » Plus intéressé cette fois-ci, Cyril attend la suite.  
   
« Je l'aurai bien laissé me prendre dans les water de la boîte. » Sa voix est grave. « Mais il était hétéro. » Il ajoute avec une petite moue.  
   
« Ah. Coquin ! » Cyril lui touche le nez d'un doigt, un sourire aux lèvres. « Ça t'en as des souvenirs de water. Ça t'excite, non ? » Les toilettes de Virgin Radio ont plus d'un souvenir d'eux quand ils bossaient là-bas en matinale et en soirée.  
   
« C'est toi qui m'excite ! » Lui répond Camille en plongeant sa tête dans son cou et en lui mordillant l'oreille.   
   
« Putain, quatre jours, j'ai trop envie de toi. »  
   
« Ouais, je sens ça. » Le rire de Cyril résonne dans sa poitrine, lui donne encore plus envie. Ses hanches poussent contre celles de Cyril. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se rhabiller et Camille en est bien content. Il glisse sa main entre leur corps, se prend en main et se cambre sous le regard de Cyril. Il a presque envie de se donner en spectacle rien que pour lui.  
   
« J'ai pu l'âge pour récupérer aussi vite. » Cyril murmure à la vue du corps de Camille. Il en a très envie mais son corps dit non, alors il le regarde avec le sourire. Il laisse ses mains se balader sur son torse, remontant son t-shirt jusqu'à ses tétons et joue avec ces derniers, provoquant des petits sursauts chez Camille et quelques grognements gutturaux.  
   
Camille jouit une seconde fois et cette fois-ci dans sa propre main. Il s'essuie sur son t-shirt avant de l'enlever et de nettoyer son bas-ventre et celui de Cyril.  
   
Un dernier baiser puis il reprend sa place sur le siège conducteur avec quelques contorsions. D'une main, il attrape son sac à l'arrière et en sort un autre t-shirt qu'il enfile promptement.   
   
Cyril le regarde d'un air amusé.  « T'as toujours un t-shirt dans ton sac ? » Il finit par demander.  
   
« On sait jamais. » Un sourire coquin aux coins des lèvres alors qu'il se penche pour récupérer les sacs avec leur déjeuner.  
   
Ils terminent leur boisson dans l'ascenseur, le sourire aux lèvres. Revigorés par l'intimité qu'ils ont enfin pu avoir, ils se quittent aux portent des bureaux, Camille en allant vers le sien, Cyril en- et bien en allant vers la salle de réunion où son équipe l'attend depuis une bonne demi-heure.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est le premier lemon que j'écris depuis... des années. Enfin, en tout cas en français. Je suis pas hyper confortable dans cet exercice-là mais j'espère que vous avez aimé :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez


End file.
